Because of A Child!
by Baejinssi
Summary: [CH 7 UPDATE] Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya? / "Jangan sampai Eomma menemukan teman lelakimu di rumah, okay?" ChanBaek with Seojun. Slight KaiBaek. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Lengst : Chapter**

 **Desclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya seorang gadis 19 tahun yang hidup dibawah awasan ibunya. Ayahnya selalu sibuk bekerja sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama. Sedangkan ibunya mempunyai sebuah butik. Ia merasa jauh dari kehidupan yang kebanyakan dirasakan remaja seusianya. Berkencan, pulang malam, membawa teman lelaki ke rumah, dan yang lainnya tak pernah dirasakannya. Ibunya selalu mengatakan, _"Jangan pulang di atas jam 9 malam, sayang."_ Dan _"Jangan sampai Ibu menemukan teman lelakimu di rumah, okay?"_ dan akibatnya, ia tak pernah berkencan. Ibunya kelewat _protektif_ padanya. Mungkin karena dia anak tunggal. Tapi ayolah, ini abad 21!

"Yak, Byun! Kenapa kau melamun?! Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget mendengar teriakan cempreng milik teman rusanya. "A-ah.. _M-mian_ , Lu _eonni_. A-aku mendengarkanmu _kok_."

Mata Luhan memicing, "Lalu apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

Baekhyun mengusap leher belakangnya, "ee.. Oh.. Se.. hun?" berkata dengan lirih seakan ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Gadis di depannya mendesah, "Apakah selama ini hanya lelaki itu yang kubicarakan, Baek?"

"hehe.. maafkan aku _, eonni_." Baekhyun meringis merasa bersalah.

Luhan mengambil jus di meja dan menyeruputnya. "hah... kurasa kau perlu mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu, Byun."

"Ya.. kurasa.." Berkata lemas sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Oh! Hai, Luhan _noona_. Kenapa kau lemas sekali, Baek?" Seorang lelaki tampan duduk disebelah Baekhyun –yang terlihat mengenaskan- menyapa Luhan lalu menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah. Halo, Kai. Si Byun memang seperti itu, hidupnya kan menyedihkan."

"Oh, benarkah? Kasihan sekali kau, Baek."

Itu Kai tepatnya Kim Jongin –jangan tanyakan kepadaku bagaimana bisa dia dipanggil Kai-. Satu tingkatan di bawah Luhan dan setingkatan dengan Baekhyun. Dia di jurusan Seni, sedangkan Baekhyun di jurusan Sastra. Dia sudah menjadi teman Baekhyun sejak SMA. Dan sekarang, mungkin kalian bisa menyebut dia adalah _gebetan_ Baekhyun? Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum di sela-sela lengannya, menyebut kata _gebetan_ saja sudah membuat pipinya memanas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Yak! Siapa bilang hidupku menyedihkan?!"

"Oh, apa kau benar-benar _stress_ , Byun? Lihatlah, wajahmu memerah." Luhan melotot dengan tangan yang ia acungkan ke wajah Baekhyun.

Lelaki satu-satunya yang berada di sana menelisik wajah Baekhyun. "Iya, Baek. Apa kau benar-benar sakit? Wajahmu memerah."

Gadis yang dipojokkan menangkup kedua pipinya, "T-tidak! Hanya saja pengap sekali tadi saat aku telungkup." _Pintar sekali kau membuat alasan, ByunBaek!_

"A-ah, benarkah?" Luhan menyeruput kembali jusnya. Cuek.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kai juga terlihat cuek, ia meminum jus milik Baekhyun yang tadi hanya diminum sedikit oleh pemiliknya. Pipi Baekhyun tambah memerah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Because Of A Child?!**_

 _ **.**_

 _Baekhyunnie, maafkan eomma._

 _Hari ini eomma pulang larut. Ingat jangan pulang di atas jam 9 okay?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lihatlah ibunya bahkan sering pulang larut malam, kenapa dia tidak? Bahkan teman-temannya bercerita mereka sering menginap di rumah kekasih mereka karena terlalu larut untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ia memasukkan ponsel miliknya ke saku roknya, ia berjalan santai entah kemana tujuannya. Ini masih jam 7 malam. Ia baru saja pulang dari jam kuliah malamnya. Terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah besarnya yang sepi.

Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu sampai di taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi, keadaannya cukup jauh dari keramaian dan sedikit gelap.

"Ah, tidak, Paman. Aku pasti membayar kekuranganku. Apa?! Tidak! Aku ini orang yang bertanggung jawab. Tentu saja! Baiklah. Iya Iya."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kiri, menatap dalam diam lelaki tinggi bertopi berjalan ke arahnya sambil bertelepon. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ dan memakai jaket putih kumuh yang kebesaran untuk badannya.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, ia melihat lelaki itu memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana miliknya dan tetap berjalan tanpa melihat jalan di depannya dan malah menatap ke arah orang-orang di kerumunan sana. Mendekat, mendekat...

 _-BRUK_

"ups..." Baekhyun terbelalak. Lelaki itu tersandung kaki miliknya yang sedari tadi ia luruskan ke depan! _Mati kau, Byun!_

Baekhyun yang terkejut sekaligus takut jika lelaki itu mengumpat padanya pun hanya diam –dengan mata melotot- melihat orang itu bangkit. Topi milik lelaki itu jatuh. Lelaki itu mendongak, posisinya sekarang ialah terduduk tepat di depan –bawah- Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak melihatmu disini. Aku menyandung kakimu _deh.._ "

Baekhyun tak merespon, hanya meneliti wajah lelaki itu. Matanya bulat, dari wajahnya Baekhyun menebak jika lelaki ini seumuran dengannya, poninya menutupi seluruh dahinya. _Tampan..._

"Hey? Kau marah? Apa kakimu sakit?"

Baekhyun tersadar. _Oh Tuhan... Dia seolah berlutut di depanku... bukankah ini posisi yang biasanya digunakan untuk melamar kekasih?_ Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "Ti-tidak. Aku tak apa-apa _kok._ "

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun, "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"E-eh? A-aku B-Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyunnie? Ah... senang berkenalan denganmu." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan hampir seluruh giginya. _Lihatlah senyuman itu..._ _Manis sekali!_

Chanyeol berpindah, ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Kau sendirian?"

" _eung_." Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lalu dimana kekasihmu?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol yang tersenyum jahil, "Aku tak punya kekasih!"

"HAHAHA..." Lelaki di sampingnya tertawa keras.

"YAK! Kau mengejekku?!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah kesal.

"HAHAHA..." Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol justru tertawa lebih kencang.

"YAK!" –PLAKK.

"Yak! Kenapa aku memukul kepalaku?!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau menertawakanku karena aku tak punya kekasih!"

"Aku tidak tertawa karena itu!"

"Iya! Kau menangis karena i—eh, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kau mendengar itu?" Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah tegang. Matanya menoleh ke samping kiri-kanan.

"Hanya panggil aku Chanyeol. Dan mendengar apa? Ah.. suara tangisan itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, ya.. ia mendengar suara seperti suara tangisan. "Tunggu.. Apa? TANGISAN?!" Dan seketika berteriak.

Baekhyun ketakutan. _Refleks_ ia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan lelaki di sampingnya. "I-iya."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menangis. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun yang ketakutan, "Itu bukan hantu _kok._ Anak di belakang itu yang menangis."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Dan menemukan anak lelaki yang menangis itu.

"Hei, adik kecil. Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol menegur anak itu. Lalu beranjak, ia menghampiri anak itu lalu menggendongnya lantas kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil memangku bocah laki-laki itu.

"Mereka tak memperbolehkan Seojun ikut bermain. _Hiks."_ Bocah yang bernama Seojun itu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Bocah itu berhenti menangis, ekspresinya mendadak lebih murung, "Seojun tak punya orang tua."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menelisik bocah itu. Wajahnya terlihat kotor, bajunya kumuh, rambutnya pun nampak tak terawat. "Bagaimana bisa? Lalu kau tinggal dimana?"

"Seojun tak punya rumah... _hiks."_ Seojun kembali menangis, bocah itu menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana malam ini?"

Seojun menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang di taman itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot, " _Disitu?!"_

Kepala Seojun mengangguk di dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meringis. _Kasihan sekali anak ini._ Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya. Oh tidak. Pukul 20.50 sebentar lagi jam 9 malam. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menyulai peraturan yang dibuat ibunya, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun itu anak yang patuh.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pulang. Tak bisakah kau menjaga Seojun di rumahmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu meringis, "Aku pemain musik jalanan, Baek. Aku tak punya rumah." Chanyeol melirik alat musik panjang di sampingnya. _Sejak kapan dia membawa gitar?_

"A-apa?"

"Aku menumpang di rumah paman. Itupun aku harus membayar uang sewa."

Baekhyun _blank_. Dua permasalahan yang membuatnya bingung. Pertama, dimana Seojun tidur sekarang? Kedua, Chanyeol tak bisa membawa Seojun.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah berulang kali. _Ah, bagaimana ini?_

"Ya sudah. Biar Seojun kurawat di rumahku." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Seojun kini berpindah ke gendongan Baekhyun. "um.. Baek?" Chanyeol berkata ragu sambil mengusap lehernya.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu. A-aku tak tau harus tidur dimana malam ini..."

Mata Baekhyun melotot. _Chanyeol. Lelaki seumuran dengannya. Ingin menginap. DI RUMAHNYA?!_

"eung... B-baiklah."

 _Kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Byun!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cuap-cuap :**_

Hai, Reader-deul... Long time no see...

Gimana gimana? Apa ada yang tertarik sama ep-ep ini? Adakah yang menginginkan author melanjutkan ep-ep ini?

Review juseyo~~

See ya~^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan periksa ke dalam rumah dulu, _okay?"_ Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Seojun mengangguk patuh. Matanya mengamati bangunan di depannya saat ini. Besar dan megah. Ternyata gadis yang baru saja ia temui itu anak orang kaya, pikirnya.

"Hey, aman. Sini." Baekhyun kembali ke hadapannya lagi. Dan Chanyeol menurut ketika gadis yang tingginya sepundaknya itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **Because of A Child?!**

 **.**

Rumah baekhyun terdiri dari 2 lantai. Hampir seluruh aktivitas keluarga Byun dilakukan di lantai satu. Sedangkan di lantai dua hanya Baekhyun yang menempatinya. Orang tuanya hanya sesekali mengecek ke kamarnya. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Baekhyun yang saat ini membawa pulang seorang anak kecil dan lelaki dewasa ke rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

" _woaaa..._ Baek, kamarmu luas sekali." Chanyeol berseru sesaat setelah ia meletakkan Seojun yang tertidur di atas ranjang _queen size_ milik Baekhyun. Matanya menilik ke seluruh penjuru kamar gadis itu. Rapi sekali. Kamarnya bernuansa biru laut. Di tembok tertempel beberapa poster grup-grup idola, dan potret keluarga Baekhyun.

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke meja nakas Baekhyun. Di sana terjajar beberapa figura berisi foto-foto gadis itu. Ia berdiri, menghampiri meja itu.

Figura pertama berisi potret Baekhyun ketika masih kecil, dengan rambut diikat ke atas di kiri dan kanan. _Cute._ Figura kedua berisi potret Baekhyun ketika wisuda SMA, terbukti dari _background_ foto itu terdapat tulisan **Seoul International High School**. Figura ketiga berisi potret Baekhyun bersama seorang lelaki yang sedang menggendong bayi. Di pojok bawah gambar itu terdapat tulisan, _My brother's baby, welcome to the beautiful world^^. Ah, jadi lelaki ini saudara Baekhyun,_ batin Chanyeol. Ia beralih ke figura ke empat yang berisi potret Baekhyun yang masih kecil –lagi- namun kali ini bersama seorang bocah lelaki sebaya dengan Baekhyun saat itu. _Ini nampak ... Familiar?_

"kau sedang apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. "Ah.. hanya melihat-lihat."

Baekhyun mengangguk, gadis itu nampak mengeluarkan selimut dari almari.

Chanyeol hanya mengamati gadis itu saat gadis itu menata selimut itu di lantai tepat di samping ranjang. Chanyeol menguap, berjalan ke arah ranjang lalu berbaring di atasnya. Ia akan menutup matanya sebelum—

"YAK, PARK CHANYEOL! Enak saja kau tidur di sana! Kau tidur di sini, tahu!" satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu berteriak nyaring hingga membuat Seojun sedikit menggeliat terganggu.

"Berisik, Baek. Aku ini tamu, _masa_ tamu kau suruh tidur di lantai?" Chanyeol acuh, lantas memeluk Seojun yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lelaki tinggi itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Tidak bisa begitu, Park! Siapa juga yang mengundangmu ke sini, huh?!" ia menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu bangun. Persis seperti anak kecil yang mengajak ayahnya jalan-jalan di malam hari. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di ranjang saja semua?"

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun di lengan Chanyeol berhenti. Senyum Chanyeol melebar.

"B-bagaimana bi-bisa b-begitu?"

"HAHAHA..."

Baekhyun melotot melihat Chanyeol tertawa keras dan sontak menutup mulut lelaki itu dengan tangannya, "Seojun bisa terbangun, bodoh!"

Chanyeol memelankan tawanya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya, "haha, _habis_ nya kau serius sekali. Akukan hanya bercanda soal tidur bersama." Chanyeol bangun dari baringannya, mengacak kecil rambut Baekhyun lalu menempatkan dirinya di tempat yang tadi disiapkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat Chanyeol berbaring tadi. Oh, tidak, kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras? Ia memegang rambut yang tadi dielus –diacak- Chanyeol. _apa ini?_

"Kau tidak ingin mematikan lampunya, Baek?"

Suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya, "A-ah, iya." Tangan mematikan lampu di atas meja nakas. **KLIK.**

"Selamat malam, ByunBaek..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menutup matanya. _Panggilan itu..._ Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke langit-langit kamar. Selama ini ia sulit sekali cepat akrab dengan laki-laki. Teman laki-laki yang ia punyapun hanya Kai, Sehun dan Chen. Selebihnya hanya sekedar tahu nama saja. Tapi kali ini, bagaimana bisa ia begitu cepat dekat dengan lelaki yang saat ini tidur di kamarnya itu?

 **.**

 **Because of A Child?!**

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Baekhyunnie, bangunlah! Ini sudah pagi!" –KLEKLEKLEK "Kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Tidak biasanya."

Baekhyun meloncat dari ranjang mendengar ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan tergesa ia melompat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol, bangunlah! Hey!" Ia berbisik di telinga Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan lelaki yang masih tertidur pulas itu. "Yak! Park!"

"eung.." Chanyeol menggeliat.

"Cepatlah kau sembunyi di kamar mandi!" Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya sadar berjalan seperti _zombie_ ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap –menggaruk- bokongnya.

"Yak! Park! Bawa Seojun, bodoh!" Baekhyun berteriak –tapi dengan suara kecil- kesal dengan tingkah lelaki itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menggendong Seojun lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu.

CEKLEK.

"Ya Ampun, kau baru bangun? Cepatlah mandi. _Eomma_ tunggu di bawah untuk sarapan, _okay?"_

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia menutup pintu setelah dirasa Ibunya sudah menuruni tangga.

Ia kembali masuk ke kamar lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Berdecak ketika melihat lelaki tinggi yang tertidur dengan posisi berdiri sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun.

"ckck. Bodoh." Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol, menggeretnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan, tapi matanya tetap saja tertutup membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

"Hei, Park bodoh. Bangunlah, pemalas!" Baekhyun berseru sambil mengambil Seojun dari tangan Chanyeol lalu membaringkan si mungil ke ranjang. Ia bertolak pinggang di depan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Yak! Park –HUWAA!" –BRUKK

Baekhyun tadinya berniat membangunkan Chanyeol dengan mendorong ringan dada lelaki itu, tapi tanpa disangka Chanyeol malah _oleng_ sontak Baekhyun menarik lengan pemuda itu, namun malah ia tertarik dan ikut jatuh.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, oh, tidak. Ia terjatuh tepat diatas Chanyeol. sedangkan lelaki itu tetap saja matanya tertutup. _Apa lelaki ini mati?_

 _Astaga! Ini terlalu dekat, Tuhaaaann!_ Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di pipinya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, berniat berdiri tapi... kenapa tangan Chanyeol seolah mencengkeram lengannya?

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan—

Mata lelaki itu terbuka!

" _perasaan apa ini?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :** Annyeong~ I'm Back~ Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 2 dari FF ini^^ adakah yang **Miss** FF ini? Kkk

Ini pendek? Maaf ya, Sengaja muehehe.. bikin penasaran bolehlah :D

Oh ya .. Kemarin saya lupa nyantumin usia Seojun, Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang ngingetin saya^^ Nah.. disini sudah saya cantumin usia Seojun kkk 6 tahun yaa :))

Buat yang udah follow, Fav dan review, Khamsahamnida~~~^^

Review lagi boleh? Biar saya semangat nulis lalu fast update deh kkk

Maaf belum bisa balas review

See ya~^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

Baekhyun tadinya berniat membangunkan Chanyeol dengan mendorong ringan dada lelaki itu, tapi tanpa disangka Chanyeol malah _oleng_ sontak Baekhyun menarik lengan pemuda itu, namun malah ia tertarik dan ikut jatuh.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, oh, tidak. Ia terjatuh tepat diatas Chanyeol. sedangkan lelaki itu tetap saja matanya tertutup. _Apa lelaki ini mati?_

 _Astaga! Ini terlalu dekat, Tuhaaaann!_ Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di pipinya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, berniat berdiri tapi... kenapa tangan Chanyeol seolah mencengkeram lengannya?

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan—

Mata lelaki itu terbuka!

" _perasaan apa ini?"_

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Baekhyun berkedip dan menelan ludah gugup. Apa-apaan lelaki di bawahnya ini? Kenapa lelaki jangkung itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens?

"P-Park ..."

"Baek?"

"K-kau berat..."

"e-eh..." Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari acara –mari-menindih-Park-Chanyeol- nya. Mengusap-usap lehernya dan memandang gusar Chanyeol yang berdiri dari lantai.

"Badanmu kecil tapi kenapa kau berat sekali huh?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menepuk dadanya yang tadi ditindih Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Kau saja yang kekurangan berat badan! Lihat tubuh kerempengmu itu!" seru gadis itu tak terima. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki dihadapannya.

"eii... mungkin kau harus di –eh.. ngomong-ngomong, bukankah adegan tadi seperti adegan di drama-drama?"

"Adegan di drama-drama?" Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman yang aneh –menurutnya.

"Iya. Jadi, bukankah kita akan berciuman tadi?"

"APA?! TUTUP MULUTMU, PARK!"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan tawa yang menggelegar melihat gadis pendek itu berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa? Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah berciuman?!"

"YAK!"

"AH.. sakit! Hentikan itu, Baek! _Aww_ –aduh .."

.

.

"Kau sudah kuliah di tahun kedua?!" Chanyeol berteriak heran ke arah Baekhyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan _sandwich_. Ngomong-ngomong mereka berada di dapur rumah Byun sekarang. Ini pukul 8 pagi, ayah dan ibu Baekhyun sudah berangkat bekerja pukul 7 tadi, sedangkan Baekhyun akan pergi kuliah pukul 9.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Kukira kau seumuran denganku." Baekhyun mengoleskan selai ke selembar roti lalu memakannya.

"ya.. berarti kita seumuran. Kukira kau itu murid SMA kau tahu, makanya aku mau marah ketika kau memanggilku tidak dengan sebutan _oppa,_ bahkan kau memanggilku bodoh berulang-ulang." Chanyeol mengoceh dengan nada tidak terima.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Bukankah aku harusnya memanggilmu _ahjussi_? Wajahmu benar-benar boros."

"Y-yak! Perkataanmu yang boros!"

"apa? Bukankah justru kau yang sedari tadi mengoceh?"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan memandang gemas ke arah Baekhyun yang menyuapi Seojun. Kau tidak akan menang berdebat dengan seorang gadis, Park Chanyeol. "Hey, tapi ... bukankah kita seperti pasangan suami istri dan seorang anak jika seperti ini?"

Baekhyun melotot, melempar sendok kearahnya dan –HAP, " _Nice shot_!" ia berseru senang ketika sendok itu berhasil ia tangkap.

Tapi kau selalu sukses menggodanya, Park Chanyeol yang pintar.

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Seojun yang baru saja berbicara, bibir anak itu belepotan dengan selai coklat.

"Ah.. Seojun sudah selesai? Anak pintar.." Baekhyun menjawab lantas membersihkan bibir Seojun dengan tisu.

Lelaki dewasa yang berada di sana ikut mengambil tisu lalu mengelap bibirnya sambil matanya terus memandang ke arah Seojun dengan tatapan –aku-juga-ingin-dilap-Baekhyun-. Jangan bermimpi, Park.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ini sudah jam setengah 9. Aku harus berangkat kuliah. Kau akan kemana dengan Seojun?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "eee.. aku tidak tau. Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"sekitar jam 3 sore mungkin? Aku tak tau akan pergi dengan temanku atau tidak."

Chanyeol membuntuti Baekhyun yang meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke tempat cucian. "apa? Apa yang akanku lakukan dengan Seojun selama itu, huh? Tak bisakah kau tidak pergi dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak bisa. Sudah jadi kebiasaan aku main dengan mereka seusai kuliah." Jawab Baekhyun. _Jika tak kulakukan itu bagaimana kemajuan hubunganku dengan Kai?_ –lanjutnya dalam hati.

Chanyeoll yang berada di belakang Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke depan agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, "Bagaiman kalau aku dan Seojun ikut dengan kalian?"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berteriak dan membalikkan badannya, membuatnya dan lelaki tinggi itu berdiri berhadapan. "Maksud-maksudku mungkin mereka akan kaget melihatmu dan Seojun, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain mereka.. Y-ya begitulah.." Baekhyun mengusap lehernya kaku. _Sudah cukup beberapa orang yang menggangguku berduaan dengan Kai sekarang, kau tau._ –lanjutnya dalam hati-lagi-.

Chanyeol berkedip sekali, nampak tak yakin. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati.

"Hahh... baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di taman dengan Seojun nanti."

 _Huuhh .._ –Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. " _Oke_!"

.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu rumahnya laluberjalan tergesa ke arah Chanyeol dan Seojun yang menunggunya di depan pagar rumah besarnya.

"Nah.. Mari kita berangkat!" Chanyeol berseru ketika gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau akan kemana dengan Seojun?"

"Kami akan mengantarmu ke halte bus." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar lalu menggapai tangan Seojun untuk ia gandeng, "iya kan, Seojun _nie_?"

" _Ne_!"

Baekhyun tertawa lalu ikut menggandeng tangan bocah kecil itu yang sebelah kiri, "Baiklah _. Let's gooo_!"

Bukankah mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga sungguhan?

.

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak yang bermunculan di otak Baekhyun sekarang. Seperti, _bagaimana bisa dia memperbolehkan lelaki asing menginap di rumahnya –bahkan tidur di kamarnya?_ Anak berbakti yang selalu menuruti perkataan orang tua sepertinya bagaimana bisa melakukan itu? Apalagi dengan keberadaan sosok anak kecil diantara mereka, bukankah itu terlihat sempurna dan manis?

 _Eeiiii ..._ Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Salahkan _hobby_ membaca novel-novel _romance_ miliknya. Imajinasinya bahkan terkadang melebihi batas wajarnya.

 _Hey,_ tapi _seriusan_ , bukankah itu sedikit seperti direncanakan? Mereka bertiga bertemu dengan serentak dan secara tiba-tiba kemarin malam, dan berakhir dengan kamarnya yang dulunya nampak sepi sekarang terasa ramai, penuh, dan terasa... hangat mungkin? _Eeiii .._. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang dipegangnya. _Ahh_... apa mungkin Tuhan ingin ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkeluarga? Semacam membuatkan _virtual_ pernikahan untuknya agar kelak ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami masa depannya mungkin? _Kai..._ –Baekhyun menyebutkan nama itu di hatinya lalu terkikik puas membuat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan memandangnya aneh.

 _Tunggu! Virtual_ apa?! _Virtual_ pernikahan? _Hell,_ pernikahan dengan makhluk ajaib berlabel Park Chanyeol yang entah siapa nenek moyangnya sehingga ia benar-benar menyebalkan seperti itu?

"Hahahah..." Kini Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara tawa aneh dari mulutnya membuat para pengunjung yang tadi memandangnya dengan aneh mengubah pandangan mereka menjadi pandangan takut kearahnya.

 _Tidak sudi._ Dua kata itu sungguh cocok untuk menggambarkan pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Walaupun hanya semacam _virtual_ ia tak akan pernah mau berpasangan dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak mungkin menendang Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya. Kalau Chanyeol keluar bagaimana nasib anak kecil yang entah mengapa sudah sangat ia sayangi itu? Siapa yang menjaganya saat ia kuliah? Ini rumit untuknya. Dan bayang-bayang wajah ibunya saat mengatakan _'jangan bawa teman lelakimu ke rumah'_ sangat mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

 _Hahh.._ Baekhyun menghela nafas keras lalu menunduk sedih dan kali ini benar-benar membuat pengunjung perpustakaan bergumam ' _dia pasti benar-benar sudah gila'._

 _Ddrrrtttt ... ddrrtttt..._

Baekhyun menengok ponselnya yang bergetar di meja lalu kembali tersenyum lebar, _suami masa depanku sudah menghubungikuuuu ..._ –soraknya dalam hati. Ia mengusap lingkaran hijau di layar ponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda persegi pangjang itu ke telinganya.

" _Halo,_ Kai... ah, aku di perpustakaan sekarang... ya? .. ohh, aku benar-benar melupakan janji makan siang kita karena keasyikan membaca, maafkan aku." _berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apalah_ –Batin Baekhyun. " _okay,_ aku akan sampai di sana dalam waktu 10 menit... Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Gadis pendek itu mematikan teleponnya dengan senyum lebar, ia mengambil tasnya lantas beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan.

Mungkin hari ini dia benar-benar melupakan 1 kata yang sangat ia percayai dari dulu...

 _Takdir_

.

.

Akhir musim gugur memang sangat dingin, mungkin karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Harusnya ia memakai sarung tangan tadi, ia hanya tidak menyangka akan sedingin ini.

Ia membuka pintu sebuah _cafe_ menimbulkan bunyi _klining_ disusul dengan suara pegawai tempat itu menyambut kedatangannya yang ia balas dengan senyuman manis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang duduk di pojok sedang melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas melambai lalu duduk di depan lelaki itu.

"Apa sudah lewat 10 menit?"

Lelaki di depannya melihat ke arah jam tangan miliknya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, tentu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa, "kau sudah memesan?"

Kai mengangguk, "Sudah. Makananku dan makananmu."

"uhh... anak pintar.."

Kai mencibir, "Ini memang benar belum 10 menit dari saat aku meneleponmu, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku menunggu 15 menit. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janji kita, _huh_?!"

Bibir Baekhyun mencebik, "Maafkan aku... aku benar-benar keasyikan membaca. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana _hobby_ ku itukan?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau melupakanku hanya karena buku." Kai berujar pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"  
"T-tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menatap Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Tapi, Kai... tumben kau hanya ingin makan siang denganku? Bukankah biasanya kau juga akan mengajak Luhan _eonnie_ dan Sehun?"

Lelaki di depannya terbatuk tiba-tiba, "eee... T-tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan siang berdua? Dan kurasa sekarang mereka sedang berkencan..." Baekhyun tidak fokus lagi dengan perkataan Kai, ia memandang sesuatu di belakang Kai. Memang posisi Kai saat ini adalah membelakangi dinding _cafe_ yang terbuat dari kaca bening, sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat jalanan di luar sana.

 _Itu Chanyeol dan Seojun. Mau kemana mereka?_ –Baekhyun membatin. Pandangannya terfokus pada Chanyeol dan Seojun yang berjalan bergandengan menyeberangi jalan raya. Seojun sedang mengenakan jaket Chanyeol sehingga nampak sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang mengusap lengannya yang terbalut kaos tipis, nampak sekali jika lelaki tinggi itu sedang kedinginan.

 _Apa mereka sudah makan siang?_ –Baekhyun kembali membatin.

"Baek? Kau mendengarkanku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai ketika lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajahnya.

"A-ah, aku mendengarkanmu _kok._ "

Kai mengangguk, "eee.. Baek, aku—" Kai nampak merogoh kantung jaket yang dikenakannya, ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya, "Kai, kau bawa jaket lagi kan? Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

Kai berkedip lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, ada di jok mobilku di depan sana. Itu kuncinya." Ia menunjukkan kunci mobilnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya.

Gadis itu mengambil kuncinya dengan kecepatan seperti kilat, "Baiklah, anjingku pasti kedinginan sekarang Kai, aku akan kembali dalam waktu 5 menit, _okay!"_ dan gadis itu menghilang dengan kecepatan badai.

"Sejak kapan ia punya anjing? Dan apa perlu jaketku ia pasangkan ke... anjing?" Kai menggeleng, lalu wajahnya berubah masam, melirik ke bawah, ke arah kantung jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantung itu...

Cincin yang terukir nama Baekhyun di sana.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : *bow

Saya minta maaf sekali sama readers, maafkan Author yang menghilang sangat lama ini :" Author hanya kehilangan sedikit mood untuk mengetik fanfic ..

Tapi syukurlah Author masih bisa update :D

Ada yang kangen FF ini? *nggaaaaakk T.T Gimana chapter ini? Pengen lanjut atau stop disini saja? Tergantung Review kalian okeeee. ... ada yang mau request Pairing? AUTHOR MEMBUKA REQUEST PAIRING LHOOOO... EXO ataupun bukan EXO author usahain kok^^ so, Review?

Yang mau FF ini lanjut, Review pleasee ...

See ya next time ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

Kai mengangguk, "eee.. Baek, aku—" Kai nampak merogoh kantung jaket yang dikenakannya, ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya, "Kai, kau bawa jaket lagi kan? Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"

Kai berkedip lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, ada di jok mobilku di depan sana. Itu kuncinya." Ia menunjukkan kunci mobilnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan matanya.

Gadis itu mengambil kuncinya dengan kecepatan seperti kilat, "Baiklah, anjingku pasti kedinginan sekarang Kai, aku akan kembali dalam waktu 5 menit, _okay!"_ dan gadis itu menghilang dengan kecepatan badai.

"Sejak kapan ia punya anjing? Dan apa perlu jaketku ia pasangkan ke... anjing?" Kai menggeleng, lalu wajahnya berubah masam, melirik ke bawah, ke arah kantung jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantung itu...

Cincin yang terukir nama Baekhyun di sana.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

"Yeol _hyung_ , kita mau kemana? Seojun lapar sekali..." bocah setinggi paha orang dewasa itu mendongak menatap lelaki tinggi yang saat ini tengah menggandengnya, tangannya yang bebas mengusap perutnya yang sedari tadi terasa panas karena lapar.

Chanyeol menatap Seojun dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maafkan, _hyung_. Kita akan beli makanan sekarang, _oke_?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seojun lalu dengan satu kali hitungan ia berhasil menggendong bocah itu di dadanya.

Seojun mengeluarkan tawanya yang lucu lalu mencubit pelan hidung Chanyeol, "Mengapa Yeol _hyung_ tidak pulang saja? _Hyung_ kan punya—" cubitan di bibirnya dari Chanyeol membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya.

"ssstt... Seojun _nie_ tidak boleh bicara apa-apa tentang _hyung_ saat kita berada di luar seperti ini, mengerti?"

Seojun mengangguk lalu kembali tertawa lucu sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang melingkari leher Chanyeol. Terlihat akrab sekali.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol menoleh segera ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang meneriakkan suaranya dari belakang. Dan ia mendapati seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya.

"Eh, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Dan bagaimana kau tau aku dan Seojun di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan heran ketika gadis itu kini sudah berdiri terengah-engah di hadapannya dan Seojun.

Baekhyun –gadis yang berlarian mengatur nafasnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Kau itu sebenarnya berjalan atau berlari _sih_?!"

"Berjalan _kok_!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun polos sambil menurunkan Seojun dari gendongannya, "Memang kau kenapa mengejarku?"

Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan jarinya, "Ini." Lalu mengulurkan jaket yang ia pinjam dari Kai ke arah lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol berkedip dan menerima jaket yang diulurkan Baekhyun, "Apa ini?"

"Kau bodoh apa?! Jelas-jelas itu jaket!" gadis itu berseru gemas.

"Maksudku kenapa kau memberikannya padaku _huh_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat gadis di depannya terlihat gugup, "K-kau pasti kedinginan. Bukankah jaketmu kau pakaikan ke Seojun? Udara hari ini sangat dingin."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar jawaban gadis pendek itu, "Jadi... kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

Baekhyun terbatuk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Seojun, "Annyeong, Seojun _nie_! Seojun _nie_ sudah makan siang?"

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng, "Belum, _noona_.. Seojun lapar sekali.." jawab bocah itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya makan, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol terbatuk ketika Baekhyun melotot mengerikan ke arahnya.

"Aku sekarang mau mengajaknya makan _kok_! Kau saja yang datang tiba-tiba sebelum kami makan!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Seojun, "Ayo kita makan siang, Seojun _nie_. _Noona_ akan membelikan Seojun makanan yang enak."

" _Yeay_!"

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Seojun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap gadis itu dengan heran –lagi.

"Yak! Kau akan membelikanku makanan juga kan, Byun- _ssi_?" ia bertanya sambil meraih tangan Seojun yang bebas lalu berjalan beriringan bertiga.

"Tentu saja.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "—tidak." Dan senyumnya luntur seketika ketika gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ahh.. ayolah..."

.

.

 **Los Angeles, America**

Wanita berumur itu duduk di sebuah kursi putar dengan pandangannya menghadap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan kota terkenal di Eropa, Los Angeles. Pandangannya menerawang, nampak sekali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?"

Pertanyaan dari suaminya menyadarkannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suaminya yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, "Aku hanya..."

"Kau merindukan putra kita?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, pandangannya kembali menerawang, "Sudah beberapa bulan ini dia pergi ke Seoul. Dan beberapa hari ini dia sama sekali tidak memberitahukanku keadaannya. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jung Yunho menatap istrinya dengan prihatin, "Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah besar. Lagipula Seoul adalah kampung halamannya. Kau terlalu memikirkannya, sayang."

Jaejoong –wanita itu menghela nafas, "Tapi dia sudah lama sekali meninggalkan Seoul, dia tidak mengingat siapa-siapa di sana, bagaimana jika—"

"ssstt.. Kau terlalu mencemaskannya, hanya itu. Dia pasti akan menemukan apa yang dicarinya segera."

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho lalu mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar."

"Lagipula bukan hanya putra kita yang berada di Seoul. Putri kita juga berada di sana, dia pasti akan membantu kakaknya dan hidup dengan baik di sana."

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

.

Chanyeol memandang burger miliknya dan milik Seojun bergantian, matanya menyernyit lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuntut, "Byun, apa punyaku dengan punya Seojun tertukar?"

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan melipat kedua lengannya di perut menggeleng yakin.

Chanyeol mendesah, matanya melirik Seojun yang kini sedang melahap burgernya dengan lahap di samping lelaki tinggi itu.

"Bukankah ini sangat sangat dan sangat tidak adil? Bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan bocah kecil itu makanan sebesar itu sedangkan lelaki sebesar ini kau berikan porsi makan seperti bayi _huh_?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan protes dengan tangannya yang menunjuk-nunjuk –mini- burger nya.

Gadis di depannya kembali menggeleng lalu memindah lipatan lengannya ke atas meja, "Tidak, Park. Anak kecil membutuhkan banyak makanan untuk pertumbuhan. Sedangkan kau? Wahh.. hidupmu pasti enak hingga bisa setinggi itu."

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menunjuk-nunjuk badan Baekhyun, "Wahh.. berarti hidupmu pasti menyedihkan sekali hingga menyusut seperti itu."

"A-APA KATAMU?!"

"Eiit.." Chanyeol segera mendahului Baekhyun yang hendak mengambil vas bunga di atas meja, "Kebiasaanmu melempari barang-barang ke orang lain harus dihentikan, Nona Byun."

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "Kebiasaanmu mengata-ngatai orang lain benar-benar harus kau lanjutkan, Tuan Park."

"Tentu saja!"

Sungguh! Baekhyun benar-benar ingin melipat-lipat tubuh Chanyeol dan menjadikannya ganjalan pintu kamarnya sekarang.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, lalu melahap burger _mini_ miliknya dengan terpaksa, mungkin nanti ia tetap harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli _ramyun._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau benar-benar tak punya tempat tinggal? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol melahap sisa burgernya lalu memandang Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah memandangnya, "Aku datang dari jauh, tentu saja aku tak punya tempat tinggal disini."

Baekhyun menyernyit, "Tempat yang jauh?"

Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya membuat gadis di depannya melempar sapu tangan ke arahnya, "Terimakasih." Lalu ia mengelap bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan Baekhyun yang berbau sangat harum –menurutnya-

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mendesak, memaksa lelaki itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku datang darimana _okay_."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu orang tuamu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku datang kesini untuk mencari mereka." _Dan seorang lainnya_ –lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Mencari orang tuamu? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dengan siapa sebelum pergi ke sini?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menatap Baekhyun yang juga melipat lengannya di atas meja membuat jarak mereka lebih dekat, "Untuk sekarang itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu, Nona Byun."

"Aduh!" Baekhyun mengaduh ketika Chanyeol membenturkan dahi mereka, "Kenapa begitu? Paling tidak ceritakan padaku agar aku percaya padamu dan tetap memperbolehkanmu tinggal di rumahku."

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah berpikir, "Mungkin jika kau memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, bagaimana?"

"Padahal kau yang selalu saja mengata-ngatai orang yang memberikanmu tempat tinggal ini."

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut, "Maafkan aku, tak akan ku ulangi d _eh_."

 _DEG DEG DEG_

Baekhyun secara diam-diam memegang dadanya yang entah mengapa berdebar keras ketika Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya tadi. _Apa ini?_

"Seojunsudah selesai?"

Gadis itu kembali sadar ketika suara Chanyeol terdengar lalu memandang Seojun yang mengangguk ke arah lelaki itu dengan bibir yang belepotan saus.

Chanyeol tertawa –lagi lalu mengelap bibir Seojun dengan sapu tangan milik Baekhyun tadi.

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Bagaimana rasanya jika Chanyeol mengelap bibirku seperti itu? Bukankah itu romantis sekali? Aku selalu ingin diperlakukan seperti itu ketika aku melihat adegan itu di drama-drama. Apalagi lelaki tinggi dan tampan sepertinya..._

"Baek? Baek? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol yang telah selesai mengelap bibir Seojun memandang bingung ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tengah melamun. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan gadis itu, "Baek?"

"Eh? Ahh.. Apa yang kupikirkan?!"

Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah tersadar dari lamunannya dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang kotor ya?"

Baekhyun kembali duduk tegap dan menatapnya dengan serius, "Ya. Pikiran yang saaaaaangaaat kotor!"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Baek, itu kunci apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menunjuk kunci yang tergeletak di depan Baekhyun, "Seperti kunci mobil? Kaukan tidak bawa mobil tadi?"

"Ah.. ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat kunci itu, "Kunci mobil milik teman –eh.. jam berapa ini, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung tapi tetap melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Jam 02.35,"

Baekhyun melotot, "Astaga! Aku meninggalkannya satu jam!" gadis itu dengan tergesa mengambil tas selampangnya dan berdiri, "Kutinggal dulu _okay_? Seojun _nie_ , kalau Chanyeol _hyung_ memperlakukanmu dengan buruk beri tahu _noona_ nanti _okay_? _Bye.._ "

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun, "Dia berlagak seperti kakak kandung saja." Lalu menyunggingkan senyum menawan miliknya.

.

.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu meletakkan sikunya di atas meja lalu menyangga kepalanya di telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap prihatin makanan di depannya yang sudah dingin. Sekali lagi ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.40 dan menghela nafas. Mungkin orang yang ditunggunya tak akan kembali.

"Kai! Maafkan aku! Tadi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Maafkan aku."

Kai –lelaki tadi- mendongak mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya terengah-engah di depannya. Rambutnya berantakan dan ia melihat banyak keringat di kening gadis itu. Ia berdiri memutari meja dan berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu lalu mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berlarian seperti ini."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika lelaki itu mengelap keringat di keningnya dan merapikan rambutnya, "Lagipula kau tau pasti aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan lelaki itu membuatnya tersenyum, ia berjinjit lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher teman baik –yang disukainya- itu, memeluknya.

"Terimakasih. Dan maafkan aku, Jongin- _ah_."

Kai tersenyum lantas balik memeluk Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, "Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang memanggilku Jongin hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar dekat denganku."

"Jadi aku termasuk orang-orang yang sangat dekat denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah keluargaku, kau yang paling dekat denganku. Lalu Sehun dan Luhan _noona_."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka tanpa mengetahui perubahan ekspresi dari Kai, "Tapi kenapa Sehun dan Luhan _eonnie_ tetap memanggilmu 'Kai'?"

Kai mengendikkan bahu, "Entah. Aku hanya suka kau yang memanggilku Jongin."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Jongin mulai sekarang."

Kai tersenyum lalu ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Baekhyun, memeluknya kembali, "Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini? Aku kangen saat-saat seeperti ini."

Baekhyun tertawa dengan lengannya berada di pinggang Kai, "Tapi ini di tempat umum, Jongin."

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu sibuk di dunia perkuliahan hingga melupakanku."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, "Maafkan aku."

 _BRAAAKK!_

"PANAASS!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Kai dan Baekhyun sontak melepakan pelukan keduanya ketika mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dan teriakan orang. Keduanya mendapati seorang pegawai restoran dengan panik mengelap baju seorang lainnya yang nampak basah. Di lantai tergeletak nampan dan juga sebuah gelas minuman dan sebagian minumannya yang tumpah.

 _Dia..._

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Annyeong~ I AM BACK kkk

Di chapter kemarin maaf sekali, TYPO yang author tulis benar-benar keterlaluan ._. Terimakasih yang sudah memberitahu saya.. *bow di chapter kemarin harusnya saya tulis Luhan _eonnie_. Jadi Luhan itu GS karena dia itu uke. Tetep Sehunnie kok yang seme =D Maafkan author. Gomawoyo~ ^^

Gimana chapter ini? =D apa tambah membosankan? Bisa tebak siapa yang dilihat Baekhyun dan Kai di restoran itu?

Saya tunggu Review kalian!

Yang sudah Review, Fav dan follow FF ini, Kamsahamnida~

Review lagi?

See Ya Next Time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

Baekhyun tertawa dengan lengannya berada di pinggang Kai, "Tapi ini di tempat umum, Jongin."

"Aku tidak peduli. Ini gara-gara kau yang terlalu sibuk di dunia perkuliahan hingga melupakanku."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, "Maafkan aku."

 _BRAAAKK!_

"PANAASS!"

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

Kai dan Baekhyun sontak melepakan pelukan keduanya ketika mendengar suara barang yang jatuh dan teriakan orang. Keduanya mendapati seorang pegawai restoran dengan panik mengelap baju seorang lainnya yang nampak basah. Di lantai tergeletak nampan dan juga sebuah gelas minuman dan sebagian minumannya yang tumpah.

 _Dia..._

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajah rupawannya, lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya menyernyit, "Memang kunci siapa itu? Teman? Tapi kenapa dia sepanik itu?" Ia bergumam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jaket yang kini dipakainya, menelisik jaket itu dengan baik-baik lalu kembali bergumam, "Bukankah ini jaket lelaki? Punya siapa ini?" Matanya memancarkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Seojun _-ah_ , ayo!" Lelaki itu menggendong Seojun dengan cepat lalu berlari ke arah perginya Baekhyun tadi, dan ia mendesah lega karena saat ia keluar dari restoran tadi ia masih bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang setengah berlari entah kemana.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari mengikuti gadis mungil itu, sedikit kerepotan mengingat ia menggendong bocah kecil.

"Yeol _hyung_? Kenapa mengikuti Baekhyun _noona_?" Seojun melontarkan pertanyaan ketika bocah kecil itu sadar lelaki yang menggendongnya mengejar Baekhyun, ia berpegangan erat pada leher Chanyeol.

"Tidakhh apa-apa hh.." Chanyeol menjawabnya seadanya denga nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia memelankan langkahnya ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran. _Ah.. disitu.. pantas saja dia tadi melihatku dan Seojun berjalan kesini.._ –pikirnya. Ia menurunkan Seojun lalu berjalan bergandengan hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di samping restoran. Ia bisa melihat jelas gadis itu berhenti di depan seorang lelaki dari dinding kaca restoran.

Chanyeol mengamati dalam diam interaksi dua manusia di dalam restoran itu lalu tiba-tiba ia menggeram ketika melihat Baekhyun memeluk lelaki itu, "Apa-apaan itu?! Apa ia tak malu memeluk orang di depan umum seperti itu?!"

Seojun memandang Chanyeol dan dua orang di dalam restoran itu secara bergantian dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti urusan orang dewasa.

Chanyeol sedikit lega ketika Baekhyun dan lelaki itu melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu ia mengepalkan tangan ketika kini malah lelaki itu yang memeluk Baekhyun dan ia kesal ketika gadis itu balas memeluk lelaki asing itu.

"Seojun _-ah_ , kau tunggu _hyung_ di sini, _okay_? _Hyung_ akan segera kembali."

Seojun mengangguk dan mengamati Chanyeol yang kini melangkah memasuki restoran.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki restoran dan bertambah kesal ketika dua manusia berbeda kelamin itu masih betah berpelukan, ia memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. Belum sampai menemukan ide yang pas, kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi minuman entah apa dan dengan sengaja menyenggolkan bahunya ke tubuh pelayan itu.

 _BRAAAKK!_

"PANAASS!" Chanyeol menjerit keras ketika minuman yang dibawa pelayan itu tumpah ke bajunya. _Sial! Aku tak akan menabraknya jika aku tau yang ia bawa itu segini panasnya._

"MAAFKAN AKU!" pelayan yang ternyata seorang gadis itu panik, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya lalu mengelap baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan bersorak dalam hati ketika Baekhyun dan lelaki tadi telah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kini tengah menatap kearahnya, ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka dengan meraih sapu tangan pelayan tadi lalu mengelap bajunya sendiri.

"Maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tak sengaja. Anda datang tiba-tiba tadi dan saya..."

Chanyeol yang tadi menunduk mengelap bajunya kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sang pelayan ketika pelayan itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan matanya membulat sempurna ketika pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata sang pelayan, "K-Kyungsoo..." bisiknya.

" _Y-Yeol oppa_..."

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Astaga... apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan hati-hati, _huh_?" Chanyeol menoleh mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya diikuti lelaki yang tadi membuatnya kesal. "Dan dimana Seojun?"

"Baek..."

"Maafkan temanku ini, _aggashi_. Dia benar-benar ceroboh, mungkin dia harus memeriksa matanya ke dokter." Baekhyun berkata ke arah pelayan tadi.

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa, saya yang tidak memperhatikan jalan. Maafkan aku. Aku akan undur diri."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap punggung pelayan yang kini berjaln ke arah dapur dengan tatapn yang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi, Park. Dimana Seojun?" pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan ke arah gadis yang kini berkacak pinggang itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Byun. Aku tak akan menjualnya."

"Siapa dia, Baek? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Kai membuka suara.

"oh, Kai ini Chanyeol, temanku ya temanku." Baekhyun tertawa garing lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Dan, Park, ini Kai, temanku."

Chanyeol memandang Kai yang kini menampakkan wajah sedikit tidak suka karena Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia hanya temannya. Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

"Jadi dimana Seojun, Park? Kau meninggalkannya dimana, _huh_?" lelaki itu nampak tak begitu mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Tatapannya mengarah ke arah pelayan tadi yang kini nampak melihat ke arahnya di balik tembok dapur, telunjuk pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah belakang seolah memberi kode untuknya.

"Byun, aku minta tolong untukmu, tolong bawa Seojun sebentar _, okay_? Dia ada di seberang jalan sana. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari keluar dari restoran tanpa memerdulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

.

Chanyeol terengah ketika sampai di belakang restoran tadi, ia melihat pelayan tadi di sana, menatap tidak suka kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya dan —DUAKK

"ARGHH!" –menendang tulang kering Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi tulang keringnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sakit, kau tahu?!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu bersidekap, tak menghiraukan rintihan lelaki di depannya, "aku bahkan ingin menjadikanmu sup saat ini juga, bodoh!"

Chanyeol kembali berdiri dengan tegak, mencoba memandang galak ke arahnya Kyungsoo, "Apa-apaan kau memanggil kakakmu bodoh?!"

"Aku bahkan ingin memanggilmu idiot."

"Ap-apa?! Yak!"

"Jika kau tidak bodoh, kau pasti tak akan meninggalkanku! Kau tau apa yang kulakukan selama ini?! Aku bahkan membohongi _eomma_ dan _appa_! Aku bilang bahwa Chanyeol _oppa_ baik-baik saja dan dia benar-benar menghidupiku dengan baik di Korea! Dan kenyataannya? Aku bahkan bekerja siang dan malam untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri!" gadis itu berteriak ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Kyungsoo-ya... A-aku tak tau kalau kau benar-benar menyusulku ke Seoul.." Chanyeol memegang pundak Kyungsoo, "Aku benar-benar tak tau."

Kyungsoo menyentak kasar tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kau saja seperti orang tak punya keluarga sejak pergi ke sini?! Kau tau, setiap malam _eomma_ selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponnya, kenapa kau tak membalas pesannya. Apa kau benar-benar manusia, _huh_?!"

Chanyeol menunduk, "Maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras, "Kau benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku, _oppa_."

Chanyeol dengan cepat mendongak menatap adiknya yang kini nampak tak begitu marah seperti tadi. "Aahhh.. adikku benar-benar yang terbaik!" ia memeluk Kyungsoo dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan dengan keras.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Kau membuatku pusing!"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar lantas melepas pelukannya, "Tapi, Kyungsoo-ya, bukannya kau punya banyak uang tabungan? Kenapa harus bersusah payah bekerja?"

Kyungsoo merengut, "Untuk apa aku menghabiskan uang tabunganku hanya untuk bertahan hidup ketika kau telantarkan?"

"Yak! Aku tidak menelantarkanmu!"

"Apa namanya jika tidak menelantarkanku?!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau mengikutiku!"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku hanya terpaksa menyusulmu!"

"Iya-iya! Maafkan aku!"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras melihat wajah Chanyeol yang persis seperti sehabis dianiaya.

Chanyeol merengut, "Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol merubah tatapannya kembali serius lalu kembali memegang pundak adiknya, "Kyungsoo-ya, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, "Apa? Kau biasanya tak pernah bertanya, tapi langsung memaksaku untuk melakukan apa yang kau minta." Lalu mencibir ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis, "Itu artinya sekarang aku benar-benar memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Iya-iya. Apa?"

"Ketika kita tidak sedang berdua saja, jangan panggil aku _oppa_ , _okay_? Terlebih lagi jika kita bersama dengan gadis tadi, kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, "lalu aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Anggap saja kita seumuran, lagipula usia kita hanya berjarak satu tahun."

" _Call_!"

Chanyeol tertawa, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, " _Thank you,_ aku kembali dulu _, okay_? Nanti aku akan meneleponmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannya, " _Oppa,_ apa dia anak perempuan di foto itu?"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman tampan dibibirnya.

.

.

"Jadi... dia ini siapa, Baek? Aku tidak pernah tau kau punya adik." Kai menunjuk Seojun yang duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mebikmati es krimnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya sebentar lalu menjawab asal, "Dia anak temanku yang tadi. Ahahah.. iya.." sekali lagi dia tertawa garing ke arah Kai. _Pasti Chanyeol akan membunuhku._ –lanjutnya dalam hati. Seojun menatapnya dengan tatapan protes yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman _–kau-diam-saja-Seojun-_ membuat bocah kecil itu kembali menyantap es krim ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia seumuran dengan kita? Kurasa dia terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak." Pemuda tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuntut seolah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengetahui secara lebih rinci.

"eee... dia.. dia.. ah.. dia kawin lari dengan pacarnya karena hubungan mereka tidak direstui." Untuk yang kesekian kali, Baekhyun tertawa garing ke arah Kai. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda itu lalu berbisik, "tapi setelah menikah, istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan anaknya ini."

Kai manggut-manggut dengan wajah prihatin, "Ah, begitu, kasihan sekali hidupnya."

 _Chanyeol benar-benar akan memenggal kepalaku nanti._ Baekhyun meratap dalam hati.

"apa aku meninggalkan kalian sangat lama?"

Ketiga nya menoleh mendapati Chanyeol kini telah berdiri di depan mereka lantas mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seojun.

"Ah, tidak juga, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Kai menjawab dengan senyum.

"kau darimana, Park?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin tau?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Tak usah kau pikirkan, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Baek, aku pamit dulu ya. Ada yang harus kukerjakan." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kai yang bangkit berdiri.

"ah, _okay._ Hati-hati."

Kai tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah Chanyeol, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol _-ssi_. Dan aku ikut berkabung tentang masa lalumu. Sampai jumpa."

"Ap-apa?" Chanyeol memandang kepergian Kai dengan bingung. Ketika otaknya berhasil memikirkan alasannya, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Yang ditatap menyengir.

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

.

"APA?! Kau bilang padanya kalau aku ini duda yang punya satu anak, begitu?!"

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya sambil tetap berjalan, tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Wahh.. kejam sekali karanganmu, Byun. Kau membuatku menjadi orang yang gagal di usiaku yang semuda ini, ditinggalkan istri dan punya satu anak. Wahh.." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, melepaskan tangan Seojun yang sedari tadi menggandengnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengarang cerita seperti itu, Yeol. Aku.. aku hanya bingung menjawabnya."

Chanyeol berdecak, "kenapa tidak bilang saja jujur saja kalau aku dan Seojun tidak punya rumah dan menumpang di rumahmu, lalu kau bilang padanya untuk merahasiakan itu, _huh_?"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu. Apa yang dipikirkannya ketika aku bilang aku membawa seorang anak dan lelaki dewasa ke rumahku bahkan tidur dalam satu ruangan?"

"Dia temanmu. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan menganggap dia lebih dari temanku."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun dan Seojun ikut menghentikan langkah. Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dibaca oleh gadis mungil itu sendiri.

"Begitukah?"

Entah Baekhyun salah dengar atau bagaimana, tapi ia mendengar nada sedih saat lelaki di depannya itu berkata.

"Hari ini aku dan Seojun akan tidur di rumah pamanku. Kau pulanglah."

Selanjutnya yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Chanyeol yang mengangkat tubuh Seojun lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Dia benar-benar marah hanya karena cerita karangan seperti itu?"

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Curhatan Author :

Huwaaa.. siapa yg lagi galau gegara kaga bisa ketemu cogan-cogan kita yang lagi konser di Jakarta? Authooooorrr TTTTT

Yang nonton, wahh.. seneng banget yah.. sesuatu banget TTTT Kapan-kapan kita nonton bareng yah kkkk..

Buat ff ini, maaf ngaret lagi, makanya review ya, buat nambahin semangat autor buat update kkk..

Gimana udah ketebakkah identitas Chanyeol? =D

REVIEW?

See You in the next chapter ^.^

#ChanbaekIsReal


	6. Chapter 6

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

"Dia temanmu. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku bahkan menganggap dia lebih dari temanku."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun dan Seojun ikut menghentikan langkah. Lelaki itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dibaca oleh gadis mungil itu sendiri.

"Begitukah?"

Entah Baekhyun salah dengar atau bagaimana, tapi ia mendengar nada sedih saat lelaki di depannya itu berkata.

"Hari ini aku dan Seojun akan tidur di rumah pamanku. Kau pulanglah."

Selanjutnya yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Chanyeol yang mengangkat tubuh Seojun lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Dia benar-benar marah hanya karena cerita karangan seperti itu?"

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

" _Hallo_ , Kyungsoo- _ya_.." Chanyeol duduk di depan pintu rumah kecilnya dengan memegang telepon yang ia letakkan di telinga kanannya.

" _Oppa.. kukira kau tak akan benar-benar menelponku._ " Suara diseberang sana menyahut.

" _I am not a liar, okay_." Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa adiknya dari benda persegi itu, "Jadi kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Di apartementku dulu._ "

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk bersila, "Apa? Apartement kau bilang? Siapa yang tadi membentakku mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus bekerja siang dan malam tapi nyatanya tinggal di apartement?!"

" _Untuk apa aku punya apartement jika tak kumanfaatkan? Lalu kau mau aku tinggal di jalanan hanya karena kau telantarkan?"_

Chanyeol mendesah, "Yak, sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang, aku tak menelantarkanmu."

" _okay I got it._ " Hening sebentar di seberang sana, Chanyeol mendengar ada suara gemerisik pelan di sana, _sepertinya Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya sekarang._ Pikirnya.

" _Jadi kau tinggal di rumahnya?_ "

Pandangan Chanyeol menerawang ke atas, "Bukan tinggal, hanya menumpang tidur ketika malam."

" _Wahh.. oppa ku benar-benar seperti gembel yang tak punya keluarga sekarang._ "

Lelaki itu tertawa. Sedikit tak menyangka juga dia nekat seperti sekarang ini, "Sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol mendengar Kyungsoo menguap di seberang sana, "Tidurlah.. bukankah besok kau harus bekerja?"

" _Because of you. Teleponlah eomma sekali-kali, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."_

"Aku tau.."

TUTT.. TTUT..

Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya dengan adiknya. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya. Lututnya ia lipat ke atas dan mengkaitkan tangannya di depan lututnya. Lelaki itu mendongak, menatap langit malam.

Bayangan wajah bersalah Baekhyun tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Tidak, Baek.. aku bukannya terlalu marah karena cerita karanganmu. Tapi aku sangat marah ketika kau bilang kau menganggapnya lebih dari teman..._

.

 _Kenapa dia semarah itu? Apa ceritaku benar-benar keterlaluan?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, _Tidak. Kurasa tidak se-keterlaluan itu. Asal dia tidak bertemu dengan Kai lagi pasti cerita itu cuma jadi angin lalu saja._

Gadis mungil itu menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, _jadi kenapa dia semarah itu?_ Bayangan wajah marah –kecewa- Chanyeol tadi muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi miring ke kanan.

Ia melihat selimut tebal terlipat di samping tempat tidurnya, itu selimut yang dipakai tidur Chanyeol kemarin malam. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangannya seolah menggapai selimut itu, _Entah kenapa aku ingin dia berbaring di sana..._ Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada bingkai foto di atas meja nakasnya, ia mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang, lantas mengambil bingkai itu.

 _Chan-ah.. Dimana kau sekarang?_

Jarinya mengusap wajah seorang bocah lelaki yang ada dalam foto itu.

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

.

" _Chan-ah, Chan akan jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?"_

 _Anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu menerawang dengan alis yang berkerut menggemaskan, "Chan akan jadi seperti abeoji yang punya baaaanyak perusahaan. Kalau Baekkie?"_

" _Baekkie akan membantu Chan mengurus perusahaan yang banyak itu!" Anak perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum lebar._

 _Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Chan itu ikut tertawa._

 _Bayangan kedua anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang, langit yang tadinya cerah kini nampak gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam, tak ada bulan maupun bintang. Awan mendung nampak tebal di langit._

 _Anak lelaki berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan tas di punggungnya serta jasnya yang ia genggam di tangan berjalan sendirian. Bibirnya sesekali bersiul untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, "Ah, aku tak sabar sampai di rumah, wuaahh... laparnyaaa". Ia menambah kecepatan langkahnya, setengah berlari mengingat perutnya yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali._

" _Ahjussi, kau benar-benar teman ayahku? Ayahku benar-benar menyuruhmu menjemputku?"_

 _Langkah lelaki itu terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya, ia mencari sumber suara dan menemukan anak perempuan yang memakai seragam sama dengannya bersama seorang pria dewasa di halte tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Bukankah itu Baekhyunie? Siapa pria itu?" ia melongokkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping agar dapat melihat wajah pria itu._

" _wajahnya nampak tak asing..." ia nampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu pria itu. Dan ketika ia ingat, matanya terbelalak sempurna, "Dia pria di TV itu?! Iya! Aku benar-benar ingat wajah itu! YAK! BYUNBAEK! STOPP!"_

 _Bocah berusia 14 tahun itu berlari ke arah temannya ketika melihat temannya itu digiring masuk ke dalam mobil oleh pria tadi._

" _Ah, Chan-ah!"_

" _Ah, maaf, ahjussi, temanku ini akan pulang bersamaku. Kebetulan rumah kami satu jalur." Ia meraih tangan bocah perempuan itu lalu membungkuk ke arah pria yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai, "Kami akan pergi."_

 _Ia berbalik dengan tetap menggandeng tangan teman –yang ia panggil Baekkie tadi- "Byunbaek, LARI!"_

 _Kedua bocah itu berlari, walau bocah yang lebih kecil tidak mengerti mengapa temannya itu menyuruhnya untuk berlari, namun belum jauh mereka berlari, pria tadi bersama seorang pria lainnya telah menghadang mereka, bocah laki-laki tadi mengambil langkah di depan Baekkie dengan tangannya yang ia rentangkan, melindungi bocah di belakangnya, "Aku tahu kalian para penjahat yang tadi masuk di berita TV! Jangan ganggu temanku!"_

 _Kedua pria di sana tertawa, "Hei, bocah, jangan sok menjadi pahlawan. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan temanmu itu, kenapa kau tak ikut bersama kami?"_

" _AARGGHH! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!"_

" _ARGH, CHAN-AH! CHAN-AH!"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menemukan wajah seorang gadis tengah menatap cemas ke arahnya, "Baekhyun-ah..." lelaki itu meraih jari Baekhyun yang memegang rahangnya yang penuh keringat, "Aku menyesal hanya mengingat ingatan itu selama bertahun-tahun.." dan ia mendesah karena wajah Baekhyun yang tadi dilihatnya berubah menjadi wajah Seojun yang menatapnya bingung.

" _Hyung_ , kepala _hyung_ panas sekali. _Hyung_ sakit?"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan bantuan Seojun. Kepalanya terasa sakit di beberapa titik, kemarin ia ketiduran di tengah-tengah pintu. Pantas saja, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat tidak enak.

"Mungkin hanya demam biasa, Seojun- _ah_. Tak apa-apa. Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 11 siang."

Lelaki tampan itu mendesah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, "selama itu?"

Seojun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau lapar?"

Seojun kembali mengangguk.

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, "Seojun- _ah_ , maafkan _hyung_. Bisakah kau pergi ke panti sekarang? Makanlah di sana, kau tahu jalannya bukan? Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bagaimana dengan _hyung_? _Hyung_ belum makan dan sekarang demam."

"Jangan pikirkan _hyung_. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, _okay_? Kalau jalanannya sepi, lari saja, mengerti?"

"SIAP, KAPTEN!"

.

.

Baekhyun membolos kuliah sekarang. Gadis itu hanya berguling-guling di atas kasur semalaman. Alhasil kepalanya pening ketika dia memaksa bangun pagi harinya.

Saat ini dia hanya berbaring malas-malasan di ranjangnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam lalu bergumam, "sudah jam 11? Ahh.. kurasa aku harus berjalan-jalan sebentar agar peningnya hilang." Gadis itu berganti pakaian lalu melangkah keluar rumah.

.

"Huahh.. cerahnya! Tak rugi aku membolos kuliah." Gadis mungil dengan balutan _hoodie_ biru muda dan celana _jeans_ selutut itu terkikik. Kakinya melangkah ke manapun yang diinginkannya.

Ketika ia sampai di pertigaan jalan rumahnya, ia melihat bocah kecil yang tak asing baginya, "SEOJUN _NIE_!"

Bocah yang ia panggil menoleh dan dengan berbinar-benar berlari menghampirinya, "Baekhyun _noona_. Chanyeol _hyung_ sakit! Badannya panas sekali. Dan _hyung_ berkeringat banyak!"

"A-apa?! D-dimana dia sekarang?"

Baekhyun membiarkan Seojun menggeret tangannya ke suatu tempat. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia merasa sangat...

Takut.

Di sepanjang jalan itu Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. _Chanyeol sakit? Apa dia demam? Memang dimana dia tidur? Dia belum makan? Apa tak ada yang bisa dia makan?_

Dan ketika dia dan Seojun sampai di sebuah rumah kecil, dia kembali mendapatkan pikiran normalnya. Ia menemukan Chanyeol duduk lemas di tengah-tengah pintu, kepalanya menyandar di pinggiran pintu, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat.

Gadis berperawakan kecil itu menghampiri Chanyeol, "Yak. Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau tak apa-apa?" ia menyentuh dahi lelaki itu. _Panas sekali_.

"Mana yang sakit, Park? Kau tak dingin?" Baekhyun mengusap keringat di pelipis Chanyeol. ia melihat mata lelaki di depannya terbuka walau sedikit, "Chanyeol- _ah_?"

"Byunbaek... Dingin..."

Baekhyun terpaku menatap Chanyeol. _Chan-ah.. kenapa aku baru menyadari lelaki ini benar-benar mirip denganmu?_

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk bersandar di dadanya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu lelaki jangkung itu. Dan ia merasakan lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa sudah tak dingin, Chan- _ah_?"

Chanyeol mendengung pelan dan kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Read below ^^**

 **Cuap-cuap Author**

Yeayy.. Author update again~ bagian ini apakah seru? Kkk..

Yang penasaran tentang Chanyeol, itu sudah ada _sedikit_ flashback tentang kehidupannya plus Baekhyun =D

YANG MAU FF INI DILANJUT, RIVIEW JUSEYONG..

 **BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN, AUTHOR BAKAL UPDATE KALAU REVIEW MENCAPAI 100**

Yang udah review, khamsahamnida~

Yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow juga terimakasih, tapi tolong tinggalkan jejak juga dong *bbuing

Sekian. =D

See You~

#ChanbaekIsReal


	7. Chapter 7

**Because Of A Child?!**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Seojun, and**

 **Others.**

 **Pair : Chanbaek and maybe other.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang aneh kkk**

 **Warning : GS for Uke. Typo(s).**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menemukan seorang anak tanpa orang tua dan hidup di jalanan di taman malam itu. Dan memutuskan untuk membawa anak itu ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia juga membawa seorang lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ke rumahnya?

 **.**

Baekhyun terpaku menatap Chanyeol. _Chan-ah.. kenapa aku baru menyadari lelaki ini benar-benar mirip denganmu?_

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk bersandar di dadanya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu lelaki jangkung itu. Dan ia merasakan lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya. "Apa sudah tak dingin, Chan- _ah_?"

Chanyeol mendengung pelan dan kembali menutup matanya.

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 _"Lepaskan kami! Lepaskan!" Chanyeol meronta-ronta ketika ia dan Baekhyun diseret masuk ke mobil. Namun karena tenaga mereka lebih lemah, akhirnya keduanya berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diapit oleh kedua pria berbadan besar itu._

 _"Chan, aku takuutt.." Baekhyun kecil memeluk lengan Chanyeo yang duduk disampingnya dengan wajah ketakutan._

 _"Tenanglah, Byunbaek, ada aku." Chanyeol mengelus tangan gadis kecil itu, berusaha mengulas senyum walau ia juga dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa._

 _"Sudahkah acara saling menghiburnya?" Pria di samping Baekhyun memandang malas ke arah mereka yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan pelototan mata._

 _Mobil melaju ke arah jalanan yang dikelilingi banyak pohon di tepinya. Sepi. Juga langit yang sudah gelap._

 _"Sudahlah, bung. Akhiri ketakutan bocah-bocah manis ini." Kini giliran pria disamping Chanyeol yang bicara. Matanya mengedip ke arah pria di samping Baekhyun, seolah memberi sebuah kode._

 _Chanyeol mempunyai firasat buruk tentang itu. Dan benar saja, lelaki disamping Baekhyun mengangguk lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam kantungnya. Chanyeol melotot, itu sebuah jarum suntik dengan cairan bening kekuningan di dalamnya!_

 _"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?!"Chanyeol berteriak._

 _"Wow, wow, kau harus menjaga sopan santun di depan orang yang lebih tua darimu, anak muda."_

 _"AAAA.. CHAN, TOLONG AKU!" Baekhyun menjerit ketakutan ketika pria itu mencengkeram lengannya dan mengarahkan jarum itu ke lengan atasnya. Cengkeramannya di lengan Chanyeol menguat._

 _"JAUHKAN ITU DARI BAEKHYUN! YAK! LEPASKAN AKU!"Chanyeol yang hendak melindungi Baekhyun tertahan karena lengannya dicengkeram oleh pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "KAU TAK DENGAR?! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

 _"Diamlah kau, bedebah kecil. Menurut atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"_

 _Chanyeo tak gentar, tubuhnya terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman kuat itu._

 _"Hey, bocah, kau membuatku muak. Biar kubuat kau yang pergi ke alam baka terlebih dahulu." Pria yang membawa jarum itu kini mengarahkan jarum yang dibawanya ke arah Chanyeol._

 _"ANDWAEEE!"_

 _"YAAAKKK!"_

 _Baekhyun memegang kuat tangan pria itu dan menggigitnya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat pria itu menjerit. Chanyeol yang melihatnyapun akhirnya ikut menggigit tangan pria yang mencengkeram lengannya._

 _"AAAAKKK.. SIALAAANN!"_

 _Baekhyun mendorong tangan pria yang digigitnya ke depan dan..._

 _"AAAAAARRGGHHH!"Jarum itu menancap di lengan pria yang sedari tadi mengemudikan mobil._

 _CIIITTT_

 _"WAAAAA!"_

 _ **BRAAAKK**_

"BAEKHYUUUNN!" Chanyeol terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ini di rumah kecil miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar suara derap langkah cepat dan muncullah wajah khawatir Baekhyundari balik pintu.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa, Park? Kenapa kau memanggil namaku sekencang itu?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan sendok sayur yang dibawanya ia acung-acungkan ke arah Chanyeol.

Lelaki jangkung itu meraba keningnya, dan menyadari ada kompres disana, pantas saja dia merasa dingin di area itu.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja, "Kau sudah merasa baikkan, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan telapak tangannyadi keningnya.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun. Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku ketika melihat kau tergeletak di pintu? Tidak adakah tempat yang lebih elit?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, kini ia duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang kecilnya, "Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Apa? T-tidak!" Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat gadis di depannya salah tingkah. Manis sekali.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, sebisa mungkin tak menatap ke lelaki itu. Sial, kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini?

"Ah, kau lapar bukan? Tadi aku memasak bubur untukmu. Biar kuambilkan!" Baekhyun berbalik cepat, namun kalah cepat oleh tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya. Ia kembali berbalik lagi, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah heran.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja."

"Ap-apa? Eh.." belum sempat gadis itu protes, tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dan terduduk di ranjang dengan tubuhnya berada di dekapan lelaki tampan itu. "Chan-Chanyeol..."

"Sebentar saja..." Chanyeol menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambut gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya.

 _Maafkan aku yang dulu tak bisa dengan benar melindungimu, Baek... dan maafkan aku.. aku baru mengingatnya.._

.

 **Because of A Child?!**

 **.**

"Astagaa.. sebenarnya anakku itu gadis atau laki-laki? Lihatlah kamarnya." Ny. Byun menggeleng-geleng ketika memasuki kamar anak gadisnya. Ranjang itu berantakan, selimut di atasnya menjuntai ke lantai begitu saja. Jangan lupa selimut yang terlipat di lantai (bekas tempat tidur Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu) yang belum sempat Baekhyun masukkan kembali ke almari.

Wanita berwajah kalem itu mendekati ranjang, mengambil selimut yang berantakan itu lantas melipatnya. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal karena kurang enak badan. Namun begitu memasuki rumah, ia langsung menuju ke kamar anaknya, dipikir-pikir lagi kapan terakhir kali ia membereskan kamar putri kesayangannya itu?

Selesai melipat selimut, Ny. Byun menuju ke arah meja nakas di samping ranjang, melihat beberapa figura foto di sana, lalu mengambil salah satu foto. Foto Baekhyun dengan teman laki-laki kecilnya.

Ny. Byun tersenyum tipis lalu bergumam, "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Chan- _ah_? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Ny. Byun menghela nafas, pikirannya menerawang.

 _Wanita muda itu lari tergopoh-gopoh di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang dingin. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran yang besar. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata yang sama, "Baekhyunnie.. Baekhyunnie..."_

 _Ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, disaat yang bersamaan pula seorang pria menggunakan jas putih khas dokter keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Suaranya bergetar mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?"_

 _Dokter yang saat itu melihat keadaannya memberikan senyuman dan mengelus pundaknya, menenangkan, "Akibat tabrak lari itu, anak ibu hanya mengalami luka di kakinya. Namun kami menemukan luka di kepalanya, dan luka itu terjadi sebelum insiden tabrak lari itu. Apa ia terjatuh sebelum tertabrak?"_

 _Ny. Byun -wanita tadi- menggeleng. Tadi ia menunggu putrinya yang belum pulang dari sekolah, bahkan hingga hari sudah beranjak malam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menjemput putrinya itu ke sekolah, namun sekolah itu sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih menunggu jemputan di depan sekolah, dan tak ada batang hidung anaknya. Ia kembali ke rumah, berharap anaknya itu sudah sampai, namun kosong. Putrinya tak ada. Suaminya sedang bekerja di luar kota hari itu. Ia mencari putrinya ke rumah teman-temangadis kecilnya. Namun nihil, putrinya tak ia temukan dimana-mana. Hingga dini harinya, tiba-tiba polisi meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa putrinya ditemukan di tengah jalan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit._

 _"Apa lukanya serius, dok?"_

 _Dokter itu menggeleng kalem, "Dia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bangun."_

 _Ny. Byun membungkuk ke arah dokter ketika dokter itu pamit undur diri lantas segera memasuki ruangan dimana putrinya dirawat._

 _"Baekhyunnie..."wanita itu mengelus kepala putrinya yang terbungkus perban,"bangunlah, sayang.. ini eomma.."_

 _Mata Baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka membuat Ny. Byun menghela nafas lega, digenggamnya tangan putri yang sangat disayanginya itu, "kau tak apa-apa, sayang?"_

 _"Eomma..."_

 _"Ya, sayang.. apa? Ada yang kau butuhkan? Katakan pada eomma.."_

 _Baekhyun berkedip lemah, "Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Dimana Chan?"_

 _Ny. Byun menyernyit, "kau tadi bersama Chan?"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kecil, "Tadi aku pulang dengan teman appa, dan Chan menghampiriku.. lalu.."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu..."_

 _"Iya, sayang.. ceritakan pada eomma."_

 _"Kenapa Baekhyun tak dapat mengingatnya?"_

 _Ny. Byun kalap, ia keluar dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya pamit keluar sebentar pada Baekhyun. Ia dengan cepat menghubungi polisi, memberitahu polisi bahwa Chan menghilang. Hanya anaknya yang tadi ditemukan polisi, lantas dimana Chan? Apa kondisinya sama seperti Baekhyun?_

Ny. Byun mengusap matanya yang basah. Ia mengingat perkataan dokter padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, " _akibat dari benturan di kepalanya, anak ibu tak dapat mengingat kejadian itu. Hilang ingatan sementara. Mungkin ingatan itu terlalu menakutkan untuk anak ibu ingat."_

Dan Chan tak pernah ditemukan.

.

.

Chanyeol melenguh ketika nasi halus itu masuk dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Chanyeol terbatuk kecil, "Tak usah memasak bubur lagi mulai saat ini, Baek."

Baekhyun merengut. Melipat tangannya di atas meja, "Akukan sudah berusaha."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut depan gadis di hadapannya, "Iya iya, terimakasih buburnya, Nona Byun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya, "Ah ya, Seojin bilang padaku, kalau kau mencarinya katanya ia, pergi ke tempat yang kau suruh." Gadis itu memajukan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, "memang kau menyuruhnya kemana, Park? Jangan-jangan kau menyuruhnya..."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, "Eii, kau mau bilang aku menyuruh Seojin mengemis atau apa begitu?"

Baekhyun mencibirkan bibir bawahnya, "Kali saja.."

"Aku ini masih pantas disebut manusia, Byun."

Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengambilkan lelaki itu minum. Setelahnya kembali duk di depan Chanyeol, "Jadi, kemana Seojun?"

Chanyeol memberi kode Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya menggunakan tangannya. Gadis itupun memajukan wajahnya.

"Rahasia."

"YAK!"

BUKK BUKK

"Arghh.. sakit, Baek!" Chanyeol mengaduh ketika Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

"Rasakan, Park!"

Ponsel Baekhyun di atas meja berbunyi, layarnya menyala. Chanyeol melirik, tertulis nama _eomma_ di sana. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, menggeser tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan benda itu di telinga kirinya.

" _yeoboseyo?_ Eoh, _eomma_?"

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan bubur buatan Baekhyun ke mulutnya. Matanya tetap memandang ke arah gadis yang sedang bertelepon.

"Apa? Gitar?"

 _Gitar?_ Chanyeol berbisik dalam hati.

"I-iya.. itu bukan milikku, _eomma_.."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun khawatir, "Gitar punyaku?" ia berbisik, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya.. aku sedang bersama pemiliknya sekarang..."

"..."

"Ap-apa? Kenapa?"

"..."

" _Arraseo_.. sepuluh menit lagi kami sampai."

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan... takut, mungkin?

"Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? Ibuku tau gitar itu, dan dia menyuruhku membawamu ke sana sekarang!"

Chanyeol melotot.

.

Ny. Byun meletakkan kembali figura itu ke tempatnya semula. Kini ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar putrinya. Bersyukur sekali lagi bahwa putrinya kembali dalam keadaan selamat waktu itu. Lalu dengan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap benda di pojok kamar. Gitar?

Ny. Byun mengambil gitar yang masih dibungkus oleh tas itu, "Gitar siapa ini? Punya Baekhyun? Untuk apa? Dia bahkan tak bisa memainkan alat musik ini." Ny. Byun yang penasaran akhirnya membuka tas gitar itu, mengeluarkan gitarnya lalu memeriksa seluruh isi tas. Tas itu memiliki beberapa resleting selain resleting untuk gitar itu sendiri. Dan ketika ia membuka resleting terkecil, matanya membulat. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

TUTT TUTT TUTT

" _..."_

" _Eomma_ menemukan gitar di kamarmu, Baekhyun _nie_."

"..."

"iya, gitar. Itu bukan milikmu kan?"

"..."

Ny. Byun meremas benda yang tadi ditemukannya di dalam tas gitar, "Apa kau bersama pemilik gitar ini sekarang?"

"..."

Nafas Ny. Byun tercekat, "Cepat bawa dia kemari sekarang juga, Baekhyun-a _h_."

"..."

"Turuti perintah _eomma._ "

TUTT TUTT

Wanita itu menutup panggilan. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada kertas foto lusuh yang berada di genggamannya. Itu foto Baekhyun dengan Chan. Foto yang sama persis dengan foto di figura tadi, dan ia ingat betul, dulu ialah yang mencetak foto itu sebanyak 2 lembar. Satu untuk Baekhyun dan yang satu ia berikan pada Chan.

Ny. Byun lari tergopoh-gopoh ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Itu pasti Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pasti membawa Chan.

GREEKK

" _Eomma..."_

Ny. Byun melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan wajah takut, namun pandangan Ny. Byun jatuh pada lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan canggung. Wanita itu menilik wajah lelaki itu dengan cermat. Matanya... hidungnya... bibirnya...

" _Eomma_ , aku bisa jelas—"

"CHAN-AH!"

Mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melotot tak percaya. Ny. Byun memeluk Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak salah lagi, lelaki ini Chan. Teman anaknya. Seorang anak yang selalu muncul di mimpinya setiap malam. Ny. Byun benar-benar yakin.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang dipeluk ibunya dengan pandangan kosong, "Chan..."

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeayy.. akhirnya saya bawa chapter baru kkk~

ADA YANG NUNGGUIN? #kagaaaa

Terimakasih buat review kalian, review kalian buat saya semangat update :*

Sooo... tanggepan buat Chapter ini? =D

Oh ya, ada yang punya akun wattpad? Mari baca cerita saya di wattpad ^^ == yeareol_61

Saya orang baru di wattpad .-.

See You in the next chapter ^.^

#ChanbaekIsReal


End file.
